grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Typhoon Tower
Typhoon Tower is a location found on the top of Mt Typhoon in Grandia. In legend, a hero must enter the tower and retrieve the Spear of Heroes, only then will the Red Rain stop falling. The tower itself is guarded by various Klepp Soldiers and the Klepp King. At the top of the tower are two mirrors - one leading to the future and one leading to death. The hero of legend will always choose the correct mirror. Story After rain starts falling in Dight, the Dight Elder asks Gadwin to travel to the Typhoon Tower and retrieve the Spear of Heroes. As per the ancient legend, a true hero who retrieves the spear with remove the curse from the village and save the people of the Flying Dragon. Gadwin accepts the challenge and Justin agrees to assist him as two heroes must face the final challenge of the tower together. After climbing Mt. Typhoon, the party arrive at Typhoon Tower. Justin, Sue, Feena and Gadwin make their way to the Room of Rain and are greeted by the Klepp King who transforms himself into the Serpent. The party dispatch the Serpent and head up to the final challenge within the Room of Destiny. Upon entering the room, Gadwin recites the ancient stone table and final challenge. "He who wishes to change destiny! Choose either the Mirror of the Moon or the Mirror of the Stars! One leads to the future. The other... to the Land of Death. Gadwin explains to the party that he plans to enter a mirror and if he chooses wrong he wishes Justin to enter the other and save the village of Dight. Gadwin chooses the Mirror of the Moon but his large build prevents him from entering. Justin is forced to now go alone Feena prevents him from opening any of the portals. Justin decides that Feena should choose which mirror he will enter as he believes she will choose correctly. After initial doubts, Feena chooses the Mirror of the Stars and Justin enters. Justin climbs the ancient structure and retrieves the Spear of Heroes which causes the tower to start collapsing. Justin falls down a chasm but is captured by the Spirits, meanwhile, Gadwin carries Feena and Sue out of the tower before it comes crumbling down. Outside the former tower, the sun shines across northern Elencia. Feena, Sue and Gadwin mourn over the thought of Justin's death before the spirits return Justin to the world. Justin and Feena share an emotional scene before the party head down Mt. Typhoon and return to Dight. Treasure * 130G x7 * 390G x2 * Klepp's Sickle * Hail Bow * Pirate's Helmet * Confusion Charm * Mana Egg * Warrior's Spear Enemies * Elite Klepp * Klepp Knight * Klepp Rider * Klepp Soldier * Lizard Rider * Mad Rider * Serpent (Boss) Gallery Typhoon Tower BattleBG1.png|A battle background inside Typhoon Tower Typhoon Tower BattleBG2.png|A battle background inside Typhoon Tower Category:Grandia dungeons Category:Grandia Locations